Et nos adieux seront des au revoirs
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: Legolas s'en va pour Valinor après le décès d'Elessar...un petit one shot offert à Elysabeth en cadeau


**Petite note de _Elysabeth_**

Mes salutations chères lectrices assidues de Chibi!

Peut-être le saviez-vous déjà, mais la petite histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire est, à l'origine, une demande spéciale faite à Chibi. Voulant me remercier d'avoir donné un visage à ses personnages, elle m'a proposé de m'écrire un one-shot sur le sujet que je voulais. J'ai donc opté pour un sujet (de ma part, cela ne vous étonnera guère!) relié au personnage de Legolas. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas choisi un thème des plus réjouissants, mais après avoir lu ce qu'elle a écrit, je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi toute seule. Il fallait que d'autres lisent ce petit chef d'œuvre! Je dois cependant me confesser; de savoir qu'on m'avait écrit un texte que pour moi toute seule me réjouissait et me touchait au plus haut point. Aussi aurais-je voulu conserver ce présent littéraire pour mon seul plaisir personnel, mais un tel morceau de prose, d'émotions et d'émoi se doit d'être admiré par tout le monde!

Alors, j'espère que vous jouirez tout comme moi de cette petite histoire. Elle fait mention de notions importantes par rapport à l'œuvre de Tolkien : la mélancolie et la nostalgie d'un peuple révolu, le deuil du plus noble et respectable Roi qu'ait porté la Terre du Milieu et également la fraternité qui perdure entre les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, mais dont les derniers souvenirs finissent par être emportés au-delà de la Mer. 

Voilà.

Je remercie du fond du cœur Anne-Laure; elle m'a bouleversée et je vous jure que j'ai pleuré à chaudes larmes en lisant ce texte. J'ose croire qu'il vous bouleversera aussi. Je m'incline donc bien bas devant elle et vous laisse savourer ses mots!

_Note de l'auteur : ce qui se trouve ci-dessus est une note écrite par Elysabeth, qui m'a fait deux dessins d'Eldarion et d'Eolain, mes personnages de 'Destinées Entrecroisées', une autre de mes fics et que je remercie encore avec émotion…_

*******************

« Et nos adieux ne seront que des au revoirs… »

Pour Ely, en remerciement des deux magnifiques dessins qu'elle m'a fait…

Le cœur lourd, Legolas regarde Minas Tirith, qui se déploie, majestueuse, devant lui…mais nul bruit n'en vient, autre que ceux de la Nature, qui continue son imperturbable vie autour de lui. Les Hommes sont en deuil, ils ont perdu leur guide, leur père, leur roi : Elessar vient de décéder après un règne brillant de cent vingt années. 

A cette pensée, les larmes montent aux yeux bleu clair de l'elfe. A côtoyer Aragorn si longtemps, il en avait oublié sa mortalit

Près de lui marche son inséparable ami, le nain Gimli, mais nul bon mot ni histoire amusante ne sortent de sa bouche, ce qui donne la mesure de sa tristesse…

Successivement, ils ont perdu les derniers membres de la Communaut : Merry et Pippin sont morts, Frodo a traversé la Mer avec Gandalf, ainsi que – ils le supposent – Sam. Avec  la disparition d'Elessar, il s'agit là de la véritable dissolution de la Communaut

Ils sont à présent les deux seuls survivants de cette incroyable épopée, à présent éloignée dans le temps mais qui permit à la Terre du Milieu de survivre…

Entrant dans la cité, ils entendent les pleurs des femmes qui se lamentent sur la mort de leur roi, et les hommes sont courbés en signe de deuil…le pays tout entier est orphelin. 

Mais cette fois ils ne vont pas au palais, mais se dirigent vers le Rath Dinen, où repose selon la tradition Elessar. Quand ils y arrivent, Arwen, voilée, est auprès de son époux, ainsi qu'Eladiel, sa fille aînée, accompagnée de son fils Barahir_(note : si vous voulez savoir qui est Eladiel, voir mon autre fic 'Destinées entrecroisées')_, et Eldarion, accompagné lui aussi de son fils Elendil. 

Legolas s'incline devant eux, mais ne dit rien, il savait qu'aucune parole ne pourrait apaiser leur affliction. Se reculant, il s'inclina aussi devant la dépouille mortelle d'Elessar, et resta longtemps ainsi, à se recueillir devant celui qui avait été, et resterait à jamais, son ami. 

Derrière lui, Gimli pleurait silencieusement, espérant qu'on ne le remarquerait pas…mais Legolas se recula, et mit la main sur l'épaule du Nain, ayant compris. 

L'Elfe se souvenait à quelle occasion il avait rencontré Elessar, alors encore nommé Aragorn…venu accompagner son père Thranduil à Rivendell, il avait rencontré là cet étrange humain qui avait clairement quelque chose de plus. Tous deux avaient sympathisé, puis étaient devenus amis, et cette amitié ne s'était jamais démentie tout au long des années. Ils avaient combattu et chanté ensemble autrefois, puis les vicissitudes de la vie les avaient séparés après la Guerre de l'Anneau, Elessar devenant roi, époux et père et Legolas parcourant la Terre du Milieu en compagnie de Gimli…Cependant, les deux ne s'étaient pas totalement perdus de vue, Legolas ayant été le professeur d'Eldarion et étant revenu de temps en temps à Minas Tirith. 

Pourtant, même si la dépouille mortelle de son ami se trouvait là, Legolas savait que l'âme d'Elessar avait enfin trouvé la paix au terme de sa longue vie mouvementée, et il savait aussi qu'il serait toujours avec eux, tant qu'ils parleraient et se souviendraient de lui, il vivrait par leur souvenir. Elessar, malgré sa pâleur, avait l'air beau et reposé, comme il l'avait été au temps de sa jeunesse…

Cependant, tout en sachant cela, Legolas ressentait une si grande tristesse qu'il n'aurait pu l'exprimer par des mots, même pas ceux de sa langue natale qui pouvaient si bien rendre les émotions…comment rendre l'arrachement ressenti et la désolation de ceux qui restent sur terre ?

Près du lit d'Elessar, deux petits lits qui contenaient les dépouilles mortelles de Merry et Pippin, dont les exploits avaient valu qu'ils soient enterrés là, près du roi. Legolas pensa aussi à eux, ils avaient été ses compagnons et ses amis... 

Pourtant, il savait que rien ne comblerait le vide créé par leur disparition…

Et sa décision fut affermie, irrémédiablement : il voulait partir, et emmener le souvenir de ses amis dans les Terres Immortelles…plus rien ne l'attendait ici, et il estimait que ce dernier devoir lui incombait. Le temps des Elfes était révolu depuis longtemps en Terre du Milieu, et le sien prenait fin. C'était maintenant aux Hommes de veiller à leur propre destin…Eldarion serait un bon roi, il en était sûr, et son fils après lui, tant qu'il y aurait des hommes sa lignée perdurerait. 

Il s'approcha d'Eldarion, caressa la joue de l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait puis, débouclant son poignard, le lui donna en disant :

« Il me l'avait offert, il vous revient à présent… »

Elendil prit le poignard, mais ne put empêcher deux larmes de couler sur son visage. L'Elfe dit alors :

« Souvenez-vous de lui comme d'un grand roi, juste et bon, doublé d'un homme de cœur, courageux et honnête… »

Il se tourna alors vers Arwen, et il vit qu'elle l'avait percé à jour, qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il allait faire. Elle resterait désormais seule, se souvenant des années heureuses comme des années noires, en attendant que sa vie s'éteigne comme une flamme soufflée par le vent…la face amère du choix qu'elle avait fait. 

Il se tourna alors vers Eladiel et Eldarion, et leur dit :

« Le monde est à vous, à présent…mais n'oubliez jamais ceux qui vous ont précédé et qui ont contribué à le garder intact. Gardez toujours pour nous une petite place dans votre cœur… »

Alors il vit qu'Eldarion avait lui aussi compris son projet, puisqu'il demanda :

« Vous voulez vous aussi entreprendre le voyage de Valinor ? Faut-il que tous ceux que nous aimons nous quittent ainsi en si peu de temps ? »

Legolas regarda l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, maintenant de facto roi de Gondor et d'Arnor, et lui dit :

« Il est temps pour moi, à présent…j'emporterai avec moi leur mémoire, et ils survivront éternellement là-bas. »

Alors Gimli, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, dit alors :

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'il va y aller tout seul, non ? »

Le Nain souriait à travers ses larmes…Legolas se tourna vers lui et dit :

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi… »

Alors Arwen souleva son voile de deuil et dit :

« Puisse les Valar vous guider dans votre voyage, et soyez sûrs qu'ici personne ne vous oubliera…vous resterez dans nos mémoires à jamais. »

Sa voix était cassée par le chagrin mais ferme…Legolas s'inclina devant elle sans répondre, ne voulant pas raviver sa peine. 

De nouveau il se tourna vers la dépouille mortelle d'Elessar, et  prononça une prière en sindarin pour que l'âme du roi défunt trouve le chemin du lieu où elle resterait désormais…Malgré sa tristesse, il souriait en pensant à tous les bons moments passés avec Elessar autrefois, alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple Ranger. Après tout, Elessar avait choisi de quitter ce monde avant d'être obligé de le faire, et il n'aurait pas voulu que ses amis soient tristes. 

Il se tourna alors vers Arwen et sa famille et leur dit :

« Nous allons maintenant prendre congé, notre voyage nous attend… »

Arwen dit alors :

« J'ai des présents pour vous… »

Elle prit un coffret et le tendit à Legolas en disant :

« Il a demandé que je vous donne ceci… »

Legolas souleva le couvercle, et, avec émotion, contempla longuement le contenu du coffret : la petite feuille de Lorien, offerte par Galadriel en Lothlorien, qu'avait portée Aragorn tout au long de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Des traces se voyaient encore sur elle, souvenirs des combats subis, mais elle était presque intacte encore…

Legolas regarda alors Arwen, et une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue droite. Il dit alors :

« C'est trop précieux…je ne peux… »

Mais Arwen reprit avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase :

« Gardez-la, c'était sa volonté de vous l'offrir… »

Et, à Gimli, elle dit en prenant quelque chose enveloppé de tissu :

« Ceci est pour vous, Maître Gimli… »

Gimli écarta le tissu et vit une hache précieuse…Arwen expliqua :

« Cela avait été donné par les Nains il y a fort longtemps aux descendants d'Elendil…mon époux a estimé qu'elle devait maintenant revenir à ceux qui l'avaient ouvrée… »

Aveuglé par les larmes, Gimli se contenta de bredouiller un vague merci, et Legolas lui posa la main sur l'épaule…

Alors Eldarion s'avança et dit :

« Faites bon voyage, et puisse les vents vous être favorables…sachez que, si d'aventure vous décidiez de revenir en Terre du Milieu, vous seriez toujours chez vous ici. »

Legolas regarda alors son ancien élève, s'inclina et dit :

« Je te remercie de ta bienveillance, Eldarion…un grand destin t'appelle à présent. »

L'homme s'inclina et dit :

« Je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire en sorte d'égaler mon père dans tout ce que son règne eut de grand, mais ce sera difficile… »

Legolas sourit et dit :

« Tu seras un grand roi, j'en suis persuad »

Alors Legolas posa sa main sur le front d'Eldarion, puis d'Eladiel ainsi que de leurs enfants. Puis il salua Arwen sans dire un mot, il savait quel serait son destin…

S'inclinant une dernière fois devant le lit où reposait Elessar, il sortit de la pièce, accompagné de Gimli. Tous deux sortirent de la cité sans dire un mot, et se dirigèrent vers l'Ithilien, où il y avait des arbres en abondance. Gimli en abattit quelques-uns, et, grâce au savoir-faire de l'Elfe, ils construisirent un bateau. 

Quand celui-ci fut prêt, il l'amenèrent près de l'Anduin et le mirent à l'eau. Alors Legolas regarda son ami et dit :

« Je ne t'oblige pas à venir avec moi, ami… »

Le Nain sourit et dit :

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai fait tout ce travail pour que tu me laisses derrière toi, non ? Moi aussi mon temps est révolu, je n'ai plus à faire rien ici… »

Alors Legolas sourit et dit :

« Alors allons-y, mon ami »

Au fond, l'aube se levait, annonciatrice d'une nouvelle journée, mais les deux amis ne voyaient pas cela, ils ne voyaient que le fleuve qui les emmènerait à la Mer. Ils rejoindraient ceux de leurs amis qui étaient déjà là-bas, pour enfin trouver le repos de l'âme dans les Terres Immortelles…une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux. 

FIN 


End file.
